iGot bored
by ecg672
Summary: This is a one-shot about Freddie's summer and the consequences of being bored. Slight hint of seddie.


**Have a bit of writer's block when it comes to complications. Last night I watched the hilarious Just for Laughs. A lot of which was filmed in Belfast. Also, this one-shot contains a subtle hint of seddie but is mostly about Freddie describing his summer and the consequences of being bored.**

**Disclaimer: Considering that I go to an all girl's school, do you _really _think it's possible. **

**P.S. My school is one of the best schools where I live and it _is_ an all girl's school.**

Freddie's POV

Carly and Sam were in New York for a girls-only summer of shopping, eating and pampering. They were going to college there and wanted to get to know it and since the operative term was girls-only, I was left behind. So, it was only natural I'd get bored, so I persuaded my mom into buying me a gym membership. I talked my domineering mother into it with the two magic words as far as she was concerned. Live longer. I went there every day for an hour or so and I did the odd night class with my mother as 'mother-son' bonding time. It was a courageous feat, entering a night class because you try being the only male in the room when all the women are talking about fitting into their bikinis for their vacation abroad. I did manage to get away from my mom for a week cos Spencer took me on one of his and Socko's fishing trips with 'special guest star me' as Spencer put it. To be honest, I didn't bat an eyelid because although Spencer was weird, wacky and wonderful, that was just... Spencer. Spencer may have been a strange role model but he was like the father and brother I never had rolled into one wacky guy. The guy was also living his dream, a dream which featured soda bottle robots, the personality of a small child and doing the strangest things known to man. It was a random dream but it _was_ Spencer's dream. Did I forget to mention, I'm going to New York for college too but since the girls wanted their last summer as teenagers to be remember able, they went 'girls-only'. My summer was also remembered able because it was sooo boring; going to the gym became the highlight of my day. And the weird thing was girls started asking _me_ out, so I accepted, went on a date and decided if they were for me. By the time the girls arrived home, I had a girlfriend, a muscly body and a memorable summer.

When the girls walked in through the door, Carly stared open mouthed, not moving a muscle and Sam said "What the heck happened to you?"

I just shrugged and left the room, saying "I'll be back soon, there's someone I'd like you to meet."

Carly just stood there drooling and Sam raided the fridge for ham.

I walked into my apartment and said to my girlfriend, "Come and meet my best friends."

I said "Close your eyes, it's a surprise," to Carly and Sam, while dragging my girlfriend into the Shay apartment.

"Girls, open your eyes."

They did and shouted various things from "OMG" to "Seriously, we go away for the summer and when we come back, you've got yourself a girlfriend."

Spencer walked into the living and yelled "Is this the infamous Maria?" I nodded.

"Maria? As in cheerleader Maria?" Carly asked. Maria nodded.

"So is this the infamous iCarly gang?" We all nodded, "Can I see the iCarly studio?"

"Sure, knock yourself out," Sam spoke lazily.

We all headed upstairs and Maria 'oohed' and 'aaahed' then we went to get a smoothie and as usual, I was paying, I didn't really care that much anymore, I also ordered Sam's favourite burger and two baskets of fries to share. I was in a generous mood; I handed over my money and took everything to the table. I also warned Maria to grab as many fries as she could before Sam tore them limb from limb. She did just that and ate them all. Maria went to the restroom and I asked the all-important question, "Hey guys, what you think about Maria?"

Sam's POV 

I didn't like her at all but I can't say that, cos all in all she was pretty decent, for a cheerleader. I also can't help but be jealous that he had such a great summer when me and Carls had an average summer and I have a gut feeling, she's just not right for him but I think I'm biased cos there's a small voice in my head chanting "_You like him, you like him, you like him, Sam likes Freddie."_ **I ****hate**** that voice.** But I just can't hate him, I think hell has frozen over 'cause... I think I like Freddie.

Freddie's POV

I heard Sam say that she was pretty decent and Carly say that she liked her. I'm glad my best friends like and approve of my girlfriend but Sam sounded pretty blue. Totally unlike her but here comes Maria and I _really _am glad that she has Carly and Sam's approval.

**Kind of sad at the end cos Sam likes Freddie but Freddie likes Maria.**


End file.
